The Life of Clarisse Renaldi
by NothingMadeMeHappen
Summary: This is the story Of her life from the first wedding to Rupert to im not sure yet...
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own these characters at all! Meg Cabot and Disney own them. I will play with them for a while I will give them back when I am done!**

**Read and Review please**=)

She stood there looking at herself. The beautiful white lace ball gown made her waist look even smaller than her actual size 6. It had a beautiful train that would follow her down the aisle beautifully. The wore her hair in ringlets that were piled up on her head in a beautiful upsweep that still left some of the blond locks frame her face. As she stood in front of the mirror she realized she was only going to be Clarisse Gerard for only a bit longer. She wanted to run away more than anything. But she had a duty to her country and unfortunately that meant entering into what would likely be a loveless marriage. Yes, she loved Rupert, but she was not 'in' love with him. That passionate spark she longed for would most likely never come.

As she walked down the aisle with her father and bouquet in hand, she glimpsed at the groomsmen. She had met them all _except_ her fiancés best man, who also just happened to be one of the youngest on the security team at the palace. He had yet to make eye contact with her. All other eyes except his were on her. She thought the Spanish man was good looking with dark hair although already receding. She heard a sniffle; she snapped back and faced her future husband. She felt unexpected butterflies as she looked at her handsome prince. While she had blond hair and blue eye, he was the exact opposite. Dark hair and striking brown eyes that were like chocolate pools. He smiled down at her with a loving gaze. She was quite lucky. She was marrying her best friend. As the ceremony proceeded and the I do's were said she kissed her now husband. She got the feeling that maybe, just maybe she could fall in love with this man.


	2. Chapter 2 honeymoon and greetings

**Chapter two::** _**Greetings**_

As the reception wound down she found herself being dragged across the room to meet 'one last person'. HA! That statement made her laugh. She would be forever meeting new people. Now however, she was_** finally**_ meeting the mysterious best man.

"Clarisse, darling, this is Joseph Romero, my best friend, and as of tonight, our head of security." Rupert said.

She extended her hand which he kissed.  
>"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Romero." She smiled.<br>"The pleasure is all mine, your highness." He politely said back.

The reception was finally over and she was exhausted. She and Rupert slipped into the back of the limousine that was whisking them off to the air pad. They were heading to Switzerland for two weeks for a honeymoon. She was nervous. She had no idea what a married woman was expected to do. Sure she knew she would have to have sex with him but, she didn't know the intricacies of it. Her mother never spoke with her about it.

Her stomach was full of butterflies. They boarded the plane quickly with security in tow. Joseph kept quiet still never quite meeting her eye. She wondered what he was like. Besides being shy!

The flight from Genovia to Switzerland was 5 hours. Rupert was asleep within the first two hours of flying. Clarisse was bored senseless. She had already finished the book she had brought along. She needed something to do. So she started to unbuckle her seatbelt and explore Genovia 1. She looked through the compartments and finally found a deck of cards. She looked around, only to discover that she and the head of security was the only other person awake.

She sighed, then building up her courage, walked over the sit across the table from him. She held up the deck of cards and gave him a warm smile.  
>"Mr. Romero, I am bored to death please join me in a game of cards!" she practically begged him.<br>Then for the first time he looked her in the eye to answer. She found his eyes were a darker grey mixed with green in them. "What would you like to play your highness?" he grinned back at her.  
>She giggled and then a thought came to her. This may be her chance to get to know a little more about him.<br>"Well firstly I ask you please to call me Clarisse when not around others, secondly let us make this game more interesting, whoever wins each hand can ask any question they want to know about the other person and the other person is obligated to answer truthfully." She said with a smirk.  
>"Okay if I can call you Clarisse, then you must call me Joseph. And I will agree to those rules." He flashed her a brief smile then said, "you pick the game."<br>"Okay, we will play gin rummy."

Two hours later they were still playing gin and taking all about their lives. She had learned that he was a three years older than she, putting him at the tender age of 25, but he was younger than Rupert, who was 29. He had met Rupert in the service when he was 18. He had already been married but his wife had been killed in a mugging. He loved rock music and had no family left.

He, in turn, learned that she was nervous about being a wife, princess and eventually queen. Rupert was one of her best friends. She had one sister who had died of cancer when they were very young and she loved classical music and musicals. She wanted three children. And her two biggest fears were letting her country down, and Rupert being shot.

They had become fast friends and she found herself not wanting their games to end. He made her smile at the smallest things. Then they heard the pilot announce their arrival in the skies of Switzerland. They would be landing shortly.

She looked around their suite. This was her first night as a wife. She made her way to the window and peered outside. She was a little amazed at the view. The butterflies were back in full force when she heard the bathroom click open. Then he was behind her encircling her waist with his muscular arms. He kissed her neck and the spot below her ear. She let out a breathy sigh. He unzipped her white travelling dress. She let the material slip off her shoulders to pool at her feet. What he saw took his breath away; she wore a beautiful lace corset that buttoned down the back. She had a matching pair of lace panties and her white high heels completed the look. As he took in the sight of his wife she blushed. He went to her and kissed her passionately on the lips. She responded the same way and then started undoing the buttons on his shirt.  
>She pushed the shirt off of his shoulders and he released her long enough to let it fall to the floor. She then flipped the button on his trousers. They fell to the ground and he stepped out of them and pushed her towards the bed. He then started to unbutton the back of her corset and it sagged forward. She held it to her front. She looked away as a wave of embarrassment fell over her. He gripped her chin and brought her eyes to look at him. He took her hands away and the corset fell to the side. His breath caught in his throat. What he saw was perfection. Her milky white breasts were topped with a dark pink nipple. The then stripped her of her panties only to find her wet and ready.<br>He kicked off his boxers and she inhaled sharply when she saw his large manhood. She looked at him and only saw love and adoration in his eyes. She nodded once and kissed him.  
>He entered her slowly, almost reverently. She looked at him and then winced as he broke her maidenhead. Tears sprang to her eyes as she felt the pain hit her. But it only lasted a bit. As he started thrusting in a steady rhythm the pain started to turn into pleasure. She bit her lip and moaned his name.<p>

"oh Clarisse, I can't last much longer…."

"faster…mm…oh oh OH" and she toppled over the edge she had been teetering on. Her first orgasm hit her like a speeding bullet and was the most intense thing she had ever felt in her life. He followed soon after and shouted her name.

They fell into each other's arms exhausted. He kissed her head and she snuggled even closer. His steady heartbeat soon lulled her to sleep against his chest. Her last thoughts were that she could possibly get used to this.


End file.
